


The Last Release (The Curse of Nomura)

by DigitalGlutton



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGlutton/pseuds/DigitalGlutton
Summary: In an attempt to distract himself from his burning feelings of love and hatred for A cerian Soldier first class, Sephiroth decides to take out some of his stress on an unlucky shinra employee.





	The Last Release (The Curse of Nomura)

The room was dimly lit, the walls and floor falling apart from what looked like heavy burning. You can barely see what's around you, but you manage to make out a long blade stabbed into the ground close to the exit. You start to panic, wondering how you got here. Last you remember you were going home from your job at Shinra R&D. There's heavy footsteps echoing all arouund the walls, but you can't quite make out where they're coming from. you try to move but you notice you've been bound by several layers of rope. You squirm with all your might trying to break free but to no avail. The footsteps grow louder and louder. Who ever they belong to is not intendign to hide his presence from you, or rather they seem keen on heading in your direction. The reality of the situation sets in. You're tied up in an old burnt town, which you can tell from the scenery is far from the cityscape you called home. You akways cursed your hometown, Midgar, buti you didn't really want to leave. Especially not without knowing where you were headed ro would end up. The footsteps were booming by this point. Whoever, or whatever, they belonged to would soon be upon you, and you'd yet to make any progress in escaping your bindings. A figure appeared in the doorway, barren of it's door due to the fire damage the building experienced. It was a woman with long hair? Maybe an effeminate man? Regardless as the figure entered the room, ducking past the entrance way, you could see their height was overwhelming in comparison to yours. Even your sporty father failed to meet their towering presence head on. They seemed to be staring right at you, their gaze meeting yours. There was something unnerving about the way their eyes were glossed over. It's a sad yet threatening aura, one that an injured predator would give it's prey after injuring itself on the hunt. As the figure moved closer, the moonlight gleaming through the holes in the wall allowed you to catch glimpses of their visage, even if only in spurts. You failed to get a good enough look to truly visualize him but he is, without a doubt in your mind on it, male. The bits you did see, however, truly took you aback. He might be able to pass as angelic if he were able to fix the look in his eyes. Regardless, you couldn't stop staring at his features as he inched closer and closer.His long, beautiful sliver hair, flowing like the most captivating river in all if the world. You'd be at bliss to just float down his silver stream, allowing you to take in the wonder.His outfit was all black, makign it harder to make out the finer details of what he was wearing, however the part you kept glancing at was his abs, which were not covered by his clothes.All you can do is helpless watch as this angelic titan walks right up to where you lay, eyes making brief contact before he turns back towards the exit."This might be the best way to get relief to this horrid pain in my chest, caused by HIM. How i long for the day we once again cross paths. For now this one will have to do to relive my boredom." He walks to the blade stabbed at the entrance and points it towards the sky, admiring the sheen the steel gave off in the moonlight.He turns back to where you've been layed, silently glancing over at your body.There's an extremely powerful jolt of fear, adrenaline and arousal coursing through you tightly bound body. There was nothing you can do to relieve yourself of any of these feelings, you are completely at the mercy of this man."I could have done better than this worthless slut. Even that sow that dares stick to his side is better put together than this disgusting subhuman creature."He curses at you while kicking you over. You're now on your back, unable to even ask who he is or why he's doing this. All you can do is grit your teeth and hope he gets it over with soon.He lowers himself down until his head is next to your ear, and he softly whispers: "Even something as irredeemable as you has it's uses". As he raises back to his feet the size difference becomes more and more apparent. He draws his sword and points it at your chest. "These will only be in the way. I'll remove them". With one fluid movement, faster than your eyes could track, he severed not only the ropes covering your torso, but also your shirt as well, exposing your bra-covered chest to him. He plunges the sword back into the floor, cracking the wood around it from the impact. He had powerful arms. He scowls at you. He seemed irritated he missed a layer with his cut. Perhaps he's some kind of mater swordsman obsessed with his swordplay? you didnt have much tiem to dwell on it however, as he ripped the last remaining layer protectign your chest from the elements. His scowl slowly morphed into a sadistic smile. You felt shills when you saw it. This might be where you die. He put one of his hands around your throat and begins to choke you, It's hard to breathe but you manage to catch some quick breathes as you go. His other hand traveled lower until it met your newly exposed chest. He roughly grabbed one of your breasts and startign going wild like some kind of beast. Never once during this did his glaring eyes ever break contact with yours. If you had any hope of escaping before, you just felt it leave you like the last breath of a dying animal. His hands felt rough and course on your bare skin due to his gloves, but he payed you no mind and continued indulging himself. Every so often he's whisper to himself "worthless" or "slutty pig". finally his grip on your chest was released, and you felt the bruises that were going to come from it clearly, the pain still fresh. That sense of relief washed away when his hand trailed further down until resting on where your vagina was under the ropes. His sadistic smile returned to his less and less angelic face as he reached for his blade once more. "Time grows short, so this distraction needs to meet it's end". The blade sliced cleanly through your bindings as well as the clothing underneath. This time he left no fabric to fool with. He was serious. he releases your throat and begins to stand back up, gripping the blade still yet. He looks at you like a lion does a lamb. He tosses his blade to the side, impatient towards the task in front of him. He goes to remove his clothes. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground. You see a belt drop to the ground.


End file.
